Medieval Mischief
by Indigo Kzat X
Summary: Lost in time...? I don't THINK so! Not many people appreciate history like they should, or at least try to. But, maybe, people might like it better if our four favorite Nicktoons altered history for us...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Nicktoons:Unite!... Though I wish I did! ;3**_

* * *

><p>In the Turner household...<p>

Jimmy, Danny, and SpongeBob were eagerly pacing in Timmy's room.

SpongeBob was playing with the belt that Jimmy made for him, while Danny drummed his fingers on Timmy's desk. Then, Jimmy got irritated.

"I can't take this anymore," he said.

"Relax," Danny sighed. He quit drumming for a second. "Timmy said he'd be here..."

"When?"

"In a minute…?" Danny shrugged.

"I'm tired," SpongeBob complained.

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing Timmy, who was hyperventilating.

"Where have you been?" Jimmy accused.

"Not now!" Timmy replied. He rushed over to his desk in such frenzy that he caused Danny to fall out of the chair. Timmy sat down and immediately started typing on his computer.

While SpongeBob helped Danny up, Jimmy came up behind Timmy.

"What are you doing?" Jimmy asked.

"Doing some research..." Timmy continued to type, absolutely drawn to the screen.

"For what?" Danny, who was now standing, also asked.

"I heard about this new show. You know, it's about some old fashion people with knights and kings and stuff... It sounded cool," Timmy replied.

"You mean the medieval times?" Jimmy questioned.

"Yeah, yeah... Something like that," Timmy said, swatting at Jimmy.

Then, something on Timmy's computer screen caught everyone's attention. They looked curiously at it.

"'You have won a special trip as a reward for your outstanding performance'," SpongeBob read, then stopped. "What did you do that was so great, Timmy?"

His friend glared as if that was an insult, and then shrugged in reply. He kept on reading.

"'You are allowed to bring three friends along with you, and no one else. Your express to get to the place will pick you up as soon as you reply. Thank you and we will welcome you soon!' Wow! That sounds exciting! Don't you guys think?"

"Hmm... It sounds suspicious," Jimmy stated.

"So, do you think we should go?"

"No, I agree with Jimmy on this one," Danny said, "It sounds weird."

"Well, I, for one, am saying 'Yes'!" Timmy quickly reached over to the mouse and clicked on 'Yes', before anyone could react.

"Timmy, you idiot! Look at what you-!" Before Jimmy could say anything else; a bright light came and engulfed the entire room.

* * *

><p>Later on...<p>

"Wh-where am I?" Danny sat up, rubbing his head.

He looked around. The land looked barin and dry. He wondered when he went outside. He then looked down at himself. He saw that he wore brown old fashion type clothes, with ripped fringes on the ends of his sleeves and pants. Plus, his hair was white, showing that he had changed into his ghost mode, and he couldn't even remember when he had.

"Can you get off me, please?" a voice below him called.

"Sorry," he said. He stood up to get off of SpongeBob, who also wore tattered clothes. Although, his were a light blue color.

"What is this place?" Danny's friend asked in fear.

"...I dunno..."

"Ow! Dude, get off of me!" another voice cried behind them.

They turned around to see Timmy who was trying to get Jimmy off of him. Timmy and Jimmy also wore red and gray ripped clothes as well.

They stood up and bushed themselves off.

"Whoa! What are you guys wearing?" Timmy questioned the others.

They all looked at themselves.

Then, Jimmy retorted, "It's probably because you did something you weren't supposed to on that computer...!"

When Timmy looked clueless, Danny said to him, "That's not a hint, dude."

"Pfft! That doesn't matter! I look so cool!" Timmy admired himself.

Unknown to them, a group of strange people were creeping up to them.

"This place is scaring me!" SpongeBob squeaked, shivering all over.

Then, the strangers pounced out of nowhere.

"Halt!" said one of them in an accent, "Present thynselves!"

"You talk funny..." Timmy sneered.

"Silence!" said another, also with an accent. Suddenly, they pulled out sharp spears and pointed them at the boys.

"I'm not comfortable!" Timmy complained in a whisper, referring to the fact that his back was pushed against Jimmy.

"Guys… They're _knights_! We must _really_ be in the medieval times!" Jimmy explained softly to the others.

"Quiet!" a third knight said, his armor shining in the sunlight. "Come with us..."

"Why?" Timmy asked him.

"This is nonsense! Why must I explain this to thee…?"

"But... We need to know…"

"Thy will not speak such strange terms!" the knight whined angrily. He regained his composure, and jabbed Danny in his arm with his spear. "Follow us, or thy will be hung as a warning to thee."

"How will it be a warning if we're dead?" Danny asked, rubbing his arm.

"Enough talk!" the first knight said.

They all urged the boys down the hill, to reveal a village. People were shifting around their homes. Mothers hung wet clothes on a line to dry and some cooked. Kids played out front, while the fathers put their boots down in the front. When the villagers saw the boys, they gasped. Mothers came and urged the children inside, while the fathers followed them in, slamming their doors behind them. Some families murmured to each other. And a few kids running in the dirt path came in the way of Timmy, who accidentally fell over one of them.

"Oh!" said a mother on the side. She ran over to Timmy and her son.

"Ooh..." Timmy groaned, pushing himself up. He looked down to see a knocked out eight-year-old on the ground.

"How dare thee?"

He turned to see the enraged woman turning red.

She bent down to pick up her son. She flung him over her back. She turned to Timmy.

"Thy must be-eth the most ridiculous hooligan I have ever laid eyes on!" She pulled her hand back, and brought it down as a smack across Timmy's face.

"Ow! Geez, lady! I didn't do anything!" Timmy yelled.

"Enough!" one of the knights said, grabbing hold of Timmy by the wrist, and they all began walking toward a castle farther down the road. The woman glared at Timmy, who was the last to see her as they entered the castle doors.

* * *

><p>In the castle...<p>

"My lord, we bring these strangers from unknown places. They were past our borders, so we up handed them," explained another knight, who grabbed Timmy and slid him across the floor, in front of the throne.

It was very dark, and hard for them to see the king, except for his glaring eyes. The other guards threw the others down, who slid next to Timmy. The boys look up, while Timmy squinted at the king.

He gasped. "Crocker?" Timmy cried.

"That's _King_ Crocker to you, Turner!" the king yelled.

"What are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the future, locked up in jail?" Jimmy questioned him.

"Ah, yes... I'm aware of that. But, aren't you familiar with a _time-machine_?" King Crocker explained slowly.

Danny stood up. "So… You traveled to the past and became a king?"

"Exactly, child," King Crocker answered, calmly. "You got that part right, but do you know why?"

"To take over Timmy's town, go back to the future, and humiliate Timmy and make him do what you tell him?" SpongeBob guessed, sitting up.

"...Yes..."

"Wait! We're in Dimmsdale, in the past?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes."

"But, why?"

"Well, you know how no one would listen to me in my time? About-" He paused, and smiled a crooked smile. "-**FAIRY GODPARENTS**?" he screamed, spitting out his words, and jolting with different poses. Then, he relaxed. "And since you said yes to my message, you are stuck here for now. Now, consider the fact that once I return, I will be the hero. And Turner, in time, you will worship me!"

"That will never happen, Crocker!" Timmy screamed.

"We'll see about that..."

"_You_ sent that message?" SpongeBob wondered.

King Crocker ignored him. "Lock them up, boys!"

The knights poked them with their spears, only this time, electricity came out shocking them.

"O-ow! Wh-what the h-heck?" Danny cried, as the electricity channeled through his body.

"Wh-what is th-this?" SpongeBob whimpered.

"Like it? The wonders of technology..." Crocker scoffed at them, as the knights pushed the heroes down a hall, towards prison cells.

* * *

><p>Later...<p>

"Let me go! Let me GO!" Danny cried, as a guard dragged him to a cell. The knight threw him in, and shut the door behind the boy. He came up to the bars.

"Get me out of this thing or you'll be sorry!" he yelled at the knight.

"Not a slight chance, you ghoul," the knight said.

"Ghou-? You know I'm a ghost?"

"Mi'lord knows all about you children. That is why he be-eth prepared."

"You mean-?"

"Each cell is made in a way that you cannot escape. That means cannot leave this here room."

"Grrr..." Danny growled defiantly, his green eyes glowing.

Then, the guard grabbed his spear from behind his back and stabbed Danny with electricity.

"OW! AHHHHHHH! O-OW!"

SpongeBob, watching his best friend from the cell across from him, had enough.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" he screamed.

The guard pulled his spear away from Danny, who fell to the floor on his side. The guard glared at the sponge for a minute, and then he turned, and left.

"Danny? Are you okay?" A worried sponge leaned closely against the bars of his cell.

Danny didn't answer. He laid there, his body motionless.

"Danny? Wake up, dude!" Timmy called, from the cell next to SpongeBob. "Aw, great…! The one person who could probably faze us outta here is out like a light!"

"That sounded like it hurt really bad... I need to get to him. But, these prison cells are hooked up with too much technology from the future. It would take me a while to work on all four cells," Jimmy explained, patting his hand on the wall. "I doubt we could do any-" He stopped, and smiled at Timmy, who was in the cell in front of him.

Timmy looked confused. "Dude, why are you smiling? As you can _clearly_ see, we're _stuck_ in these cells, Neutron!"

"Exactly! The guard said not to leave the room, but he didn't say we couldn't move around…"

"...You've gone nuts, haven't you? That makes NO sense whatsoever! Man… And we've only been in here for _five _minutes!"

"SpongeBob? You listening?"

"...Yeah..." SpongeBob replied.

"Alright," Jimmy began. "Here's what we'll do..."

* * *

><p>In the throne room...<p>

"I bet Turner is enjoying being in a cell. It should be giving him time to think of how I'll rule when I return to my time," King Crocker mumbled to himself. Then, he looked at his guards.

"Check to see how they are. I don't need them to be dead... yet."

His guards bowed and left.

* * *

><p>Back in the prison room...<p>

The boys were now out of their cells. Jimmy found out that the walls were weak, so he instructed the others to break them down with all their might. Once that was done, they ran around the empty cells to where they had broken the walls, and entered the cell with Danny, who was still passed out.

"Danny? Wake up, buddy..." SpongeBob nudged his friend in his side.

Danny didn't move.

"Let me take a look," Jimmy told him.

He knelt down, turned Danny on his back, and listened to his breathing. It sounded forced, almost labored, as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Jimmy wondered what the problem was, although he knew the cause of it. An image of the guard flashed in his mind as he thought back.

"...Dude, you're taking too long... Let me do it!" Timmy offered.

He pushed Jimmy out of the way, lifted his hands in tight fists, and struck Danny's chest, hard.

Danny's eyes popped open. "OW!" He sat up, holding his stomach.

"Danny!" SpongeBob squealed. He embraced his best friend in a big hug, causing Danny to gasp for air.

"Uh… SpongeBob…? Can't breathe…!" he wheezed.

"Well, Turner, I've gotta admit... You did well this time," Jimmy praised Timmy, patting his back.

"Thanks, dude. I guess I needed- Wait, do you hear that?" He was referring to the guards, who were coming back to the cells.

"What be-eth going on here?" one of the guards called.

"Quick!" Danny whispered, "Grab my hand... We're going invisible..."

They did as they were told as the two knights slipped into the room. Danny turned them invisible as the guards looked wildly at the empty broken cells.

"Wh-what be this trickery?" said one.

"They have escaped! The prisoners have escaped! We must tell King Crocker, at once!" said the other.

They ran out the way they came.

Danny made everyone visible again, but it caused him to lean against the wall in exhaustion.

"Whoa... We are in **so** much trouble..." Timmy said.

"You think?" Jimmy exclaimed.

"No…?" Timmy asked, stupidly.

"Guys, we shouldn't be fighting... We need to get out of here," SpongeBob explained.

Unknown to them, Danny was looking at the wall next to him. He was now standing.

'I wonder,' he thought.

He lifted his fist to the wall, and gave it a knock. It echoed hollowly. He decided to hit it harder. He drew back his hand and hit the wall with such a force that it caused the whole wall to fall out. The others looked at him. They were shocked and happy. But, what they didn't know was that the wall opened up to the throne room. They saw Crocker and his knights in their wake. They hid behind the small chunks on the side of the now broken wall.

"What was that?" King Crocker asked, hearing the noise.

"Mi'lord, they have destroyed most of the prison cells. We cannot touch them for a time, for thy may get hurt if thee were to try," said a knight in a droned voice.

Jimmy thought it was odd of how the life in the knight's words was now gone. He hadn't noticed that before. He took a slight note for himself, but soon forgot when Timmy jabbed him in the chest with his elbow.

"We need to sneak past him... Got any suggestions of how?"

Jimmy thought for a second, then sighed. "Not much. Just try your best to stay quiet and... good luck," he said to the others, as he made his way to the main entrance.

Quietly, each of them followed. They made their way to the door. Timmy and Jimmy both tried pulling on the door, but to no avail. Then, just their luck, Crocker saw them.

"There!" he screamed, pointing, "There they are! Get them!"

Jimmy, Timmy and SpongeBob panicked, but Danny thought on his feet. He grabbed the others as the knights lunged at them. He fazed them out as the knights hit the door.

"Thanks," Jimmy said, "I was pretty much out of ideas. How did you stay so calm?"

He looked at Danny, and was surprised to see him looking a little scared. Danny shook as he spoke, "C-calm? Does _this _look "calm" to y-you? I w-wasn't c-calm at all, d-dude..." Just as he said that, the doors fell down next to them with a big bang.

"There they are!"

Crocker.

"Run!" Timmy screamed. They all scrambled to their feet as the guards pulled out their weapons, and followed.

They ran through town and found a small farm full of animals. As they scurried through the farm, chickens glided all over the place, spreading feathers and exchanging frightened clucking sounds.

"Ugh... Gross..." Timmy complained, spitting feathers out of his mouth.

"Horses!" Jimmy exclaimed.

Sure enough, six horses stood nearby, whinnying as the boys approached. Danny got on a black horse; SpongeBob got a blondish horse; Jimmy tried to get on a grey horse, failed, and tried again, while Timmy easily got on a brown horse, and sneered at Jimmy, who finally got on.

"Let's move!" Danny cried.

They instructed the horses to move, and they all tore through the farm doors. The knights quickly followed them, getting on the other horses, racing off in their direction.

"They're gaining on us!" Timmy yelled.

"Oh no, they're not!" Danny said. "Follow me!"

He turned his horse to the right and ran through some gates leading to a forest. His friends followed his lead, followed by the knights yelling for them to stop.

They kept getting closer and closer to the forest, the sky making it look dark and ominous.

"W-we c-can't g-go in th-there!" SpongeBob squeaked.

"We have to... Let's go!" Jimmy said.

They ran farther and farther, until the horses started getting antsy.

"Whoa! WHOA!" Danny screamed, losing control of his horse.

It bucked him off, screaming, into the forest. SpongeBob, who was in the back, stopped his horse and ran to the forest.

"Danny!" he called.

"Wait! SpongeBob, you don't know what's out there!" Jimmy yelled.

"Hey… _You_ don't either… And didn't _you_ agree to follow Danny?" Timmy added. Jimmy ignored him. He got off his horse, and Timmy followed.

The knights stopped in front of the forest.

"Whoa. Halt! Thy have heard of what occurs in the 'Curse-ed Forest'... We can go no further..." said one knight.

"Indeed. But, what should we tell our king? He needn't know 'bout what happened," said the other.

"Let us leave... Before we are cursed," said the first. "We will figure something out in time."

* * *

><p>In the forest...<p>

Danny groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw a blur of trees encircling his view. They looked like they were closing in on him. He felt like he could scream because he felt the air being squeezed out by the trees. But, then, he looked to the side and saw SpongeBob on next to him.

"Danny? Danny? Are you okay, buddy?" his friend said.

"Ugh..." Danny moaned, standing up.

"You're okay! ...I was really worried…!" SpongeBob cheered, jumping up and down for joy.

"Where are we?"

The sponge stopped jumping. "I don't know… But, it's very creepy…"

The winds blew violently, shaking Danny's white hair.

"Jimmy?" he called, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice. "Timmy? Where _are_ you guys?"

* * *

><p>On another side of the forest…<p>

"Neutron? This is freaking me out, honestly… Where are the others? We ran in the same direction, so where the heck _are_ they?" Timmy asked, impatiently.

"Who knows…?" Jimmy wondered looking around, his eyes filled with worry. "Let's just hope they're okay…"

Timmy frowned a bit, nodding in understanding. "Right. But let's at least try to find them... and soon. It's gettin' dark..."


End file.
